


Contrasts

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex imagines what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** A drabble for [SV100](http://sv100.livejournal.com/), prompt "Thanksgiving"  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/343015.html).

# Contrasts

A future: Clark and he in a house, cozy table set up with plates and dishes and love. The two of them sharing laughter and fun with guests who are also friends. And then, after they've gone home, just Clark and him, curled up by the fireplace together, happy together.

Lex sighed as the image in his wine glass disappeared into ripples as somebody bumped him. They apologized and disappeared. Lex looked around at the party with important guests in rich clothes and the succulent feast prepared. But no reporters any where in sight.

Lex would have preferred the dream.


End file.
